Concussion
by Moonchild101713
Summary: Bella searching for edward was hit by a car. But who hit her. Her concussion is mild, but does she still remember she is married to Edward? Rated T just in case. Made after Eclipse.What will happen after she comes out of conncussion? Will she be mad? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. **

Bella's POV

I was walking quietly through the woods looking around as I went. Edward had promised to meet me in our meadow so that we could discuss some of the details for our wedding. I was taken there by Emmet, but he had a sudden feeling that Rosalie needed him, once we were there.

Emmet had gone to hang out with Rosalie while Alice and Jasper were off doing who knows what. Edward was supposed to meet me in the meadow two hours ago, and I had decided to go see if he had forgotten.

While I walked through the woods I could hear the small birds twittering past me humming in my ear slightly. The sky was getting darker as I walked and I slowly ended up wishing that I was out in the open now. I wished that I could as easily find the road as Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter.

I was walking against the cold and wet leaves when I tripped over a rock and caught myself on a nearby branch. Well, at least Jasper wasn't here. I looked down at my newly scraped and bleeding hand and quickly took out the bandage I had stored in my jeans this morning. I looked up noticing the small shed of white hanging from a tree. Ha! Jacob! He ripped apart another pair of shoes! What is this like his twelfth pair?

As quickly as I thought Jacob's name I felt that smaller part of my heart whimper and quickly went back to focusing on about finding the road. Every time I think of his name, I feel the guilt of terrorizing him again. I feel the sorrow of causing him pain I caused him the year before.

"Where is the stupid road!" I was beginning to be furious. I was so upset now wishing that Edward was with me. He is in SO much trouble for not remembering. I just really hope he didn't do something stupid like running away again. Oh, how I hoped that wasn't true. But what if he wasn't here for something more serious, like another group of vicious vampires. Or other mystical creatures have come into Forks.

I looked out in front of me and sighed. Finally! The open road! I ran up to the street falling every couple feet covering my jeans with grass stains. I was just outside of the forest when I saw it.

I saw a silver Volvo driving way too fast down the road. Coming, coming strait at me. I screamed running in the opposite direction when all of a sudden the Volvo let out a large screech. Edward had obviously slammed extremely hard, down on the breaks. He tried swerving around me, but all of a sudden I felt a large blow come to the side of my body.

I fell hard hitting the ground with a loud thud. My head slammed down hard in a knee-jerk reaction to the fall. My world around me was slowly fading, but I could hear the door of the Volvo slamming, and Edwards's footsteps were suddenly loud with worry.

"BELLA" he roared as he fell landing down next to me. "Oh no . . . no. . ." he said slowly as my eyes drifted off into a sleep. "Bella" he said placing his long cold hand on my cheek "I am so sorry".

Edwards POV 

I screamed inside my mind as I saw Bella coming out of the forest. My Volvo didn't have that good of a break system and I was sure she was going to be hit. The car would hit her harder if I got out of the car freely and shoved her out of the way. I slammed down as hard as I could on the breaks. Bella was hit, hard. It seemed like she flew ten feet before she hit the cold ground. I mentally killed myself for getting lost in the discussion with Carlisle.

I swung the door open from my car and ran with all my speed towards my love; my one and only love. The one person in this world who would have my ring around her finger for the rest of eternity. My fiancé is in great trouble with fate. And it is my entire fault.

"BELLA" I bellowed as I got closer to her. I slammed down on the road hard watching her eyes start to drift. "Oh no . . . no . . ." I felt all the guilt in the world swallowing around me. Her eyes were slipping from my sight, her face was becoming paler. "Bella" I said placing my hand on her cheek feeling the warmth of her skin slowly fading. "I am so sorry"

My mind was blank ever since Bella's eyes had closed into oblivion. I ran quickly back to my car and picked up my cell phone. I quickly dialed Alice's number and wasn't surprised when Jasper picked up.

"Edward" he said as calm and smoothly as a velvet pillow.

"BELLA" was all I could muster out of my mouth before I heard Alice screaming in the background.

"Alice?" Jasper was saying with the phone near his mouth. "Alice what is it!"

"Jasper! Bella! Is that Edward!" Alice practically yelled at Jasper making him give her the phone.

"Alice" I'd I could have cried I would have. I had never felt so much despair in my body before. Well except for the times I have been away from Bella for more then a few days. " Bella is- was- she's extremely hurt!"

"Edward! Jasper just called Carlisle. We will be there in a couple minutes. Get her out of the road and into your car. It is about to rain" Alice seemed more frightened then I was. Bella was in serous danger and she needed help as soon as possible.

I looked back down at Bella who was laying face up four feet away from me. I walked slowly over to her picking her up carefully. I felt her heart slowly pounding in her body. I opened the door to the back seat of my Volvo and placed her slowly down on the seats. I placed her head on the cushioning of the door and watched as Alice's yellow Porsche appeared. Carlisle flung himself out of the window and Alice did the same on the other side. Carlisle reached me first and took Bella out of the car swiftly and placed her on the ground once more.

"Carlisle it is about to rain!" I said protesting against placing Bella on the ground

"It will be easier to examine her"

Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper suddenly appeared around me. Esme came over and gave me a hug.

_It will be alright Edward. I really think that Bella is alright. Look at her. Her cheeks are gaining color again. _Esme thought to me.

I looked down back at Bella and smiled a small smile of relief. Her cheeks were changing color again. They were becoming rosy once more.

"Bella will open her eyes in twenty four seconds Edward. She has a slight concussion" Alice suddenly was the only one talking. My eyes turned briefly to her then I stared down at Bella.

Bella opened her eyes quickly as if coming out of a nightmare. "Edward!" she said staring back at me with blank eyes.


	2. The Drive Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. **

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I was so surprised when I saw the first two reviews I received in the first couple of hours! Thanks so much! **

**Here it is the second chapter to ****Concussion**

Edward's POV

I looked down at that angelic face and smiled with relief, but seeing the confusion smeared across it I frowned. "Edward" Bella said once more sitting up a bit clumsily "You came back! Alice! Emmet! Oh, all of you came back! It wasn't a dream then?" she asked me curiously.

"Edward" My brother Emmet suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. "What is Bella saying? I mean what does _she_ mean?"

I was puzzled on that for a moment. What did Bella mean? Was she loosing her mind? I remember a faint trace of this personality when – when –

"Bella" I said taking her face into my hands and staring at her strait in the eye. "You were just hit by a car. My car, actually, and I am so very truly and deeply sorry for that"

"Bella honey" Esme said from my right ear. "You have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard"

I watched as Bella reached her tiny fragile hand up to her head and winced slightly. "Oh I see" she looked up at me hopefully. "When do you think I will have my full memory back?"

It was Carlisle this time that came over to Bella and knelt down next to her. "I think that you will receive your memory again fairly quickly. Considering all of you accidents already"

I glared at Carlisle and Bella laughed. "Edward" I looked down at her depressingly "I forgive you for hitting me with your car" I grinned a crooked smile at her then suppressed a laugh as she tried to get up using my hand, but her hand slipped letting her to fall. "Don't you laugh at me now Edward. I still don't remember if I have forgiven you for running away from me for –what was it- about one year?"

I grimaced as I pulled her up from the ground and smiled lightly "I had to do it, and you'll soon remember why" I grabbed her warm hand and led her to the Volvo and helped her get into the passenger car seat. "Are you sure you are alright Bella?"

Bella looked at me disapprovingly. "Calm down Edward! You know all I have is a concussion"

I turned around and walked quickly over to Carlisle. _Edward trust me, she only has a concussion. And with our luck tomorrow she will remember everything. Just be ready for her fire when she realizes that you were late to discuss wedding plans._

I trusted in Carlisle then, for I know how hard it was for him to keep up with Esme's ways for their wedding plans, and he knew that it must have been harder with Alice as an organizer. "Thanks Carlisle. Can you tell Charlie that Bella has a concussion? I think he has gained dislike for me over the past few months. Well one might be that Bella and I are getting married and the other may be that she is living in our house now" I said this fairly quickly in a low sound almost coming out as a snarl. Bella was surely listening from the Volvo and I didn't want her to have to worry about other things now.

"I'll do that" Carlisle quickly ran over to Alice's Porsche and waited for the rest of the family besides Alice and Emmet to get in the car with him. Esme pushed him in the back with Jasper while Rosalie sat in the front seat. Esme decided she wanted to drive the Porsche and all I could hear coming from the backseat of the car was Jasper and Carlisles nagging.

_Carlisle is so annoyingly nice letting his wife drive the Porsche. He knew that I wanted to drive it for once, but no. He has to let his wife drive. _I laughed as I walked over to my Volvo. Alice and Emmet were on my tail eyeing me curiously. "Hold on" said as I got into the car. But once Alice started badgering me on what Jasper was thinking her conversation was over powered by Carlisle's thoughts.

_Why does my dear wife have to always take the fun out of driving an extremely fast car? She takes away Jaspers fun. Jasper is now giving me glares. Jasper . . . STOP! Please make him stop. STOP JASPER STOP!_

Bella's POV

That is the one thing I normally don't understand about the Cullens. They always seem to have some inside joke that wasn't allowed to be shared with me. But his time was different. Edward sat down in next to me and grabbed his jacket off from his chair. He handed it to me saying "Bella put this on. Your lips are blue"

It wasn't until Edward had pointed it out until I felt the unusual coldness around me. I quickly slipped on his jacket and stared down at my hands. Something glittering caught my eye and I gasped making Edward stare at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmet said as he moved his head to the side on my head rest.

I was shocked. Apparently I was engaged. But then to who? Edward? No way! Not after him leaving me for a year to fend for myself. Who then? What if it was Edward? Why would I have forgiven him? I am so confused.

"Bella" Alice was poking my shoulder waiting for me to come out of my trance. "Hey guys I bet this'll wake her up. Bella, later today you an I are going to go shopping for shoes!"

Alice was completely right. I did come out of my trance when she stated that she wanted to bring me shopping with her. "Um Alice? I'm not sure if I ever agreed to that, but right now I really don't feel up to it" I turned to look over at Edward and was quite pleased when I saw his face in that admirable crooked smile.

"Bella" Emmet said impatiently from my right hear once more. "What was wrong with you just a minute ago? You let out a small gasp and now you seem fine. What was it?"

I didn't know how to answer his questions. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to just come out and ask who I was engaged to? Or was I supposed to wait to remember so that there weren't any complications? "Oh it was nothing. I just stubbed my toe against the door"

Edward looked curiously at me once more as we drove up his driveway. I was suddenly aware of how beautiful it was during the summer. The last time I remembered being here was in my time of misery and I tried to block that image out of my head. I didn't want to remember that. I wanted to remember the good things. The good things that had happened before my concussion.

All I knew was that in four mere seconds after the Volvo was shut off, Edward was suddenly out of the car opening my door for me. He didn't let me get out as I pleased, but rather grabbed my waist and hoisted me into a standing position. "I don't think you have enough energy yet to walk to the front door" he told humorously me as he saw my annoyed expression. Well, I can't really deny that myself. I probably am too tired to walk. "Welcome home" Edward said as we walked through the door into the amazingly open room.


	3. The Mall, Tricks, and Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. **

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing again. Trust me on this one; you don't need to worry about Jacob coming into the picture. Bella might meet Jacob later into the story, but not right now. I am sorry about the shorter chapters, but I swear this one will be longer. Anyway here it is the Third Chapter to ****Concussion. **

Bella's POV

I looked around the amazingly beautiful room, when Edward undid himself from my side. He looked around at Alice quickly and she smiled playfully. She quickly came over to me and placed her arm around my waist saying. "Apparently Edward wants us to go shopping! And now that you have a concussion I can bring you to the places you banned a couple weeks ago!"

I turned to see Edward walking up the tall and long grand staircase. He turned his head towards me obviously feeling the glare on my face. He smiled innocently then continued to walk up the stairs. I continued to give him a long glare as she reached the top stair.

Alice was apparently a bit impatient today. She grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly back out of the house. "Alice!" I said as she shoved me into her Porsche now that the rest of the Cullen's had come home. She was already in the other seat once I had out my seatbelt on. "Alice, come on. Do I really have to go to the mall with you?"

"Oh yes my dear sister to be" Alice said turning the Porsche on causing a small low rumble to come from the engine.

I was so startled by her words that I glared at her the same way I would glare at a teacher when I was asking for an answer to a math question. She obviously noticed this as we drove out of the drive way, for she turned to me with a oblivious expression saying "What?"

"Since when have I been engaged to Edward, and is he really going to turn me into a vampire?" I said feeling as if all the secrets had been freed from my body.

Alice just laughed. "I guess you don't have a concussion" She said as she looked around the mall parking lot for a parking space.

Alice was so sarcastic. I looked straight at her messy short hair and shook my head. "Alice, I don't remember anything that happened last week. I don't even remember what day it is today!"

"Well it isn't like ever remember what day it is" Alice retorted

"Alice" I said as Alice slid into a parking spot next to a bright red Volvo. "Why would I even be asking you when I got engaged it I still had my memory anyway?"

Alice who was already out of the car apparently hear my remark, because as soon as I was out and standing behind her, I noticed the puzzled look on her face. "I guess I hadn't thought about that"

As we walked away from the red Volvo, Alice snickered. "What?" I asked her as we got four yards away from the building.

"I am just remembering something" she looked over at me and stopped turning around and pointing back at the red Volvo. "Edward was once playing a truth or dare game with me, Rose, Jasper and Emmet, when Rosalie him to smash his Volvo into a tree" Alice looked back at me quickly and smirked. "He flipped his lid. He quit the game right then and there without completing the task. I bet if you asked him to total his Volvo, he probably would"

I burst out laughing. There was no way in the world Edward was that obsessed with his Volvo. "So are you saying I'm engaged to an overly obsessed Volvo owner?"

Alice nodded her head as she dragged me into the mall. "Yes Bella. That is exactly what he is"

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella stared, more like glared at me from the bottom of the steps. I really hope Alice can get her to have fun while I cleaned up the mess on her bedroom floor. I walked down the long hallway that had our bedrooms at the end. Carlisle and Esme were so generous giving her one of our ten guest bedrooms for her to live in. Now all I had to do was somehow make her room look normal. Well, at least cleaner then it is now.

When I walked through her bedroom door, I guessed that Emmet had been in here. He has been on Bella's case trying to make her fall and catching it on tape, so there was about four or five thin strings all over the place. A bucket of water was laying on top of her closet door, and a video camera was placed over her bed, with a name as big and obvious as Ever. Emmet's name was posted on the side in glittering letters. Alice and Emmet have some serious problems.

I ripped the strings away from the walls, and dunked the bucket of water out the window. I grabbed the video camera and tossed it on the bed. Bella's floor had three or four shirts laying near her hamper along with the keys to her truck and a pair of jeans. I quickly picked them up and placed them carefully into the hamper. I quickly set her bed straight and opened her window to let some air come into the room.

I walked slowly out of the room and walked down to Emmet's room. Jasper had dragged Emmet off to see a baseball game, and Rosalie went with Esme and Carlisle to check out the newest cars at a BWM, and I was left alone at the house. Emmet needed to get his butt kicked. He has been at Bella's case forever and I wasn't going to let him get her mad now. Well, she probably doesn't understand anything that is going on at the moment, but I wasn't just going to let Emmet attack her when she I vulnerable.

I walked into his bed room and found his room a mess. Well this will make it even easier for him not to notice the traps. The long thin string was stacked on top of a large shelf of movies, and so I quickly picked that up and set traps of my own. I placed my video camera on top of his least favorite picture and placed not a bucket of water, but a bucket of oatmeal on top of his door before leaving the room pleased.

I checked my watch to be very surprised. Setting my traps had taken at least three hours and Bella and Alice were to be home soon. I quickly walked over to the dinning room, and checked our storage of food. I could serve Bella a sandwich, but I guess she wouldn't necessarily want something like that at the moment. "Ah! This would work" I picked up the one last box of macaroni. I turned on the stove and placed a pot of water over it to boil. Once it was boiling I placed the macaroni in the pot and waited for about three minutes before I heard a care door slam in the drive way. I tested one of the noodles and I was pleased to sea that they were done. I grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and drained the noodles, the placing then in the bowl.

There were footsteps coming up the front steps and by the time I had placed the noodles down on the dinning table with a glass of water I heard my name being called. "Edward!"

I knew that voice only to well. The soft angelic sound that came from her body made me relax immediately. Bella and Alice were obviously back and apparently Alice was ready to play a game.

_EDWARD! Oh My Carlisle, EDWARD! Get out here now! Bella will eat in a little bit! COME ON!_ Alice was apparently really excited about the game. She was blocking all thoughts from me, except from these few. She kept screaming at me and by the time I was out of the kitchen Bella was on the floor with Alice glaring at her.

"Alice!" I roared. Alice was my sister, but if she attacked my wife to be I would kill her. "Get off of Bella now! What were you-"

I suddenly stopped. Bella was laughing her head off and I noticed that Alice wasn't glaring, but staring in shock. Alice was looking at Bella as if there was something wrong with her. "Bella?"

"Edward" Bella said in between laughs. "Hi!"

"Alice what did you do to her?" I asked mortified.

"Edward, I swear I did nothing to her! She just won't tell me what she is thinking about! She just randomly started laughing while we were waiting for you and I desperately want to know WHY!"

I stared at my fiancé desperately wishing I had the power to read her mind, but all she did was try to stop her laughter. When she finally stopped she stood up from the floor and wobbled a little. I ran over to her side and caught her before she fell onto the floor. "Wow" Bella said still with a bit of humor in her voice. "Oh"

Bella fell limp into my arms and I carried her over to the chair sitting in front of a television. I felt the worry for her creep up my spine as I glared back up at Alice who looked shaken. "I swear Alice. If you gave her anything I will literally kill you!"

Alice just shook her head and took out her cell phone. She dialed Carlisle's number quickly then looked back at me. "Carlisle, Bella just collapsed. She is just reacting to the concussion correct?"

I could hear Carlisle on the other end of the phone. He was chuckling. I let out a small growl and Alice chuckled. "Edward does not like the fact that you are laughing about this. Yes, okay. See you in about three minutes" Alice shut the phone as soon as Bella's eyes popped open.

"Edward?" she asked as she looked up into the eyes. All I could do was nod. She sat up and stood getting off of my lap as soon as possible. "Where were you earlier? I sat in the meadow for hours and you didn't show up! What took you so long?"

Apparently, Bella had received her memory, and now I was a dead vampire walking.


	4. Memory Recieved

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. **

**Hey People! I got two reviews last night in the first couple minutes I posted. That was really cool. Thanks so much! How do you think Bella will get her payback towards Edward, and what was the game Alice saw them all playing? Ooo! Read and find out! **

Bella's POV

I looked up into Edwards light golden eyes and suddenly felt like everything rushed back into my body. "Edward" I said feeling slightly annoyed. What a really annoying stupid VAMPIRE! Ah! Why in the stupid world would he leave me alone for hours on end waiting for him in our meadow? Wait, was that a nod! His response to me for leaving me in the woods is just a nod? I stood up violently off of his lap and stood stand still in front of him. "Where were you earlier? I sat in the meadow for hours and you didn't show up! What took you so long?"

Edward – the stupid and ignorant shiny Volvo owner- stared back at me in shock. Alice was smirking in the corner and a car had just pulled through the driveway. I heard many doors slam and Emmet, and Jasper came waltzing into the room. Jasper feeling my hate glared at Edward for what seemed to be the longest minute ever.

Edward stared back at me, not seeing or thinking about what he was going to say. Apparently he was confused in my sudden remembrance in my memory.

"Apparently" Alice said walking over to Edward and standing next to the chair he was sitting in. "Bella has received her memory once again"

All Edward could do was stand up and looked over to Jasper. Jasper gave a brief nod then walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I felt a sudden wave of calm and kindness wash over my body. I looked up at Alice then suddenly my anger for both Alice and Edward increased.

"ALICE" I said shrugging Jaspers hand off of my shoulder. "You and Edward both are going to be dead once I am through with you!"

Alice looked confused until her eyebrows creased. She smiled playfully at me then started "Bella I was playing off your weakness at the moment, and Edward made us go to the mall in the first place"

Alice was right. Edward did make us go to the mall. My head turned and I glared with the most hatred I could muster at Edward. "Edward Cullen" I screamed. OH! Was he a dead man walking or what?

Wait! What did Alice say before about Edward and his car? "_I bet if you asked him to total his Volvo, he probably would"_ AHA! I have a very sneaky plan.

"You know what!" I said walking over the long stair case "I think that we - and in we, I mean Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and myself – will be playing a little game of truth or dare later today!" I yelled down the steps as the door to the house flew open.

Carlisle came running in with Esme, and Rosalie trailing behind. He was staring at me in shock as I screamed down at the four idiotic vampires below me. "Bella?" Carlisle said as I ran up the remainder of the stair case. "Bella! Come down here! You need to lie down! You just had a concussion!"

The last few words stopped me in my tracks. "Who gave me this concussion?" I said staring back down at Carlisle with pure hatred in my voice.

There was a loud growl issuing from the same armchair I was just glaring at. Edward had stood up, and stepped behind Jasper and Emmet who were now having an argument on who was going to start the truth or dare game. Carlisle turned his head in that direction with a sorry expression on his face.

Of coarse! Emmet would have been extremely careless and probably hit me over the head or something. So, Emmet gave me it then? Well I guess many vampires in this house will want to cry when I get my turn against them in Truth or Dare.

I glared at Emmet. He looked up questioningly and shook his head. He turned and stared at Jasper, who did the same. They both immediately took a step back and let Edward come into view.

He smiled a cheeky smile, then nodded. My body seemed to penetrated hatred out to the world as I stormed up the steps wishing Edward would leave me alone for awhile.

As I reached my bedroom I slammed the door with such force that my pictures on the wall dared themselves to fall. I had flung myself onto my bed when I heard a pair of footsteps on the stairs.

Edward is dead. Dead I tell you, **DEAD**! First, he leaves me waiting in a meadow for him for at least three hours. Then I find out that he gave me a concussion? I am so going to kill his precious little Volvo for this. Then he'll know never to do anything like that to me again.

There was a slight nock on the door, and – What do you know? – Edward came in. "Go away!" I yelled at him once I shoved my face into my pillow.

Edward came over to my side and reached out to pull my hair back so he could see my face. Too bad for him I kept my face shoved into the pillow. "Bella I am so sorry" he said lifting me into a sitting position. He tried pulling the pillow away from my face, but he gave up as I did not want him to see it. My face was plastered with pure anger.

He placed his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight. "Carlisle and I got stuck in a conversation that ended up lasting for hours. We started the conversation an half an hour before I had to meet you at the meadow, and apparently it lasted for too long"

I lifted my head from my pillow and wiped away the newly found tears. "And so" I said looking up into his sorrow filled eyes. "How did you give me a concussion?"

He looked down at the floor and he said "Apparently you decided you wanted to find me at my house, so you walked out to the open road. I think you took a different root out then usual" He looked up at my face and the corners of his lips twitched. "So, I was reading an article before I noticed you. I was driving at ninety miles per hour and all of a sudden" he broke off looking down at the floor. "You were hit by my car and I blame know one but myself. I should have read the article earlier and I should have been looking where I was driving"

I got up off the bed and closed the window. "Let me guess, so to make up for your mistakes you decided to clean my bedroom, and make me dinner?"

Edward smiled. "Well yeah. I did do that. By the way- your pasta will need reheating"

I turned around to face him then grabbed his hand. "I almost forgive you Edward. All I have to do is get some revenge." I looked around the room quickly before adding. "Thanks for cleaning my room, and I think I can deal with cold pasta right now"

As we walked down the steps, Carlisle picked me up swiftly and laid me down onto the couch. He placed his cool hand over my forehead and I shuddered. "You have a slight fever, but I think you will be fine for the game"

I looked around and spotted Alice. She was laughing hysterically. "Bella" she said as I got up from the couch. "Oh, you have the best plan. Wait until he finds out!"

Why does Alice have to make everyone turn their heads to look at me? I mean seriously, why does she have to tell everyone that the thing I am going to do to Edward will be very funny? I walked quickly over to the dinning room table, and grabbed the bowl of pasta then walked back into the living room.

Everyone had their eyes still on Alice. Emmet was pestering Edward trying to make him tell him what Alice was thinking about. "Emmet" Edward said pushing Emmet away from him. "I told you that Alice is singing the Canadian pledge of allegiance. Now to your room and get me my sweater you keep borrowing. I need it, for tomorrow"

Emmet grimaced as he stood quickly up from the floor and ran up the steps into his room. I sat down on the couch near Alice, and Jasper turned his head in my direction. "What are you going to do? She blocked Edward out!" 

I shrugged my shoulders sneakily as a smirk spread wide across my face. "I don't know, but apparently it is something extremely funny!"

There was a loud bang, and a crash as a loud swear came down the steps in a matter of seconds. Edward smirked and hid behind a chair as Emmet, came bounding down the steps with oatmeal covering his entire head. "What the?" he asked to the room at large. "Who did this?"

Edward raised his head quickly and smiled at Emmet. There was a loud growl from Emmet's chest. Rosalie started laughing, causing everyone to laugh. Edward was still getting furious looks from Emmet, but he decided to ignore them.

"You were going to prank my wife to be, so" Edward quickly looked over at me. "I decided to get you needed a taste of your own medicine"

Emmet just stormed away from the laughing bunch up the stairs. "Emmet is going to have a Temper tantrum!" I said weakly between laughs.

Rosalie took this seriously running up the stairs to help her husband. She was out of view for about three seconds before she came running back. "No Bella! He has a temper tantrum!"

I looked quickly at the Cullen's around me then screamed "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" between laughs.


	5. The Revenge of Bella Swan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest. **

**Sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while. School has been really hectic. Bella finally will get her payback towards Edward in this chapter. I will most likely continue on in the story, but it will not relate to the concussion that more in the story. **

**Here is the fifth (can't believe it) chapter of Concussion**

Edwards POV

I watched as Rosalie ran up the steps after Emmet making sure that he wouldn't have a temper tantrum. She was around the corner again in three seconds telling Bella that she was right about Emmet having a temper tantrum.

Bella looked swiftly around at us all then stood up saying "RUN FOR YOU LIFE!"

I looked at her with a confused expression once everyone had finished laughing. Her face was bright red from laughing so hard, and she was having a bit of trouble staying quiet still. "Bella?" I said looking over at her. "you realize that if Emmet really wanted to attack one of us from a temper tantrum,, you would be the least likely to get away" I looked over at Alice who had a smirk spread across her face "Even if we ran?"

Bella pouted looking from Alice to me. "Edward, do you always have to ruin my fun?"

Bella sighed and then shot straight up into her chair. She quickly slouched once more before saying with a wide grin "Well you can't ruin some of my fun. Like my revenge"

Alice was at Bella's sided in less then a second and Bella looked windblown. "Revenge?" Why was Alice talking to her in this way? She already knows what Bella is going to do! "Ooooo! Bella! Come with me, so we can discuss the details!"

"That's alright Alice" Bella said sliding her was a little bit over away from Alice who was now leaning over Bella. "I already know what I am going to do, but now all we need if for Emmet to hurry up, up there!" she made her voice louder the end of her sentence, obviously for Emmet to hear.

"SHUT UP BELLA!" Emmet roared from the bathroom upstairs

"SORRY!" Rosalie called down "He will be done in about two minutes. All he needs to do is change his shirt"

I looked over at Bella who still had Alice leaning over her with fascination. Bella gave me a pleading look, and I took that as a sign to take Alice away from her. I reached out to grab Alice's arms, but she moved quicker then I did. "I saw you Edward!" she turned on me quickly "Don't forget I can see what you are going to do once you decide on it!"

I sulked as I walked back over to my chair as Emmet and Rosalie came bounding down the steps. Emmet looked like he was swearing under his breath and Rosalie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay calm" she muttered towards her.

Emmet glared at the walkway in front of him as he did a silent imitation of Rosalie. All I could hear was. _Edward the idiot! He deserves to die. Maybe I can contact the Volturi tonight to get revenge. Or, maybe Bella will do it for me. Oh SHUT UP Rosalie. My plan didn't work against Bella and instead it backfired off of me. HUH!_

Bella stood up and gathered the attention from everyone. Jasper was staring at me furiously and I laughed under my breath. I got an inquiring expression from Bella, but I just assured her to continue on.

Everyone stared at her as she stared to explain the game we would be playing so she could get her revenge.

"We" she started looking from Emmet's still annoyed face to Alice's anxious face "are going to play Truth or Dare as you already know. But there will be a few rules. For Example the first one is that once you are dared, you can not back out of it, unless it can harm you" she gave me a forceful look.

Alice was screaming at me inside her head. _That means you Edward! __**No**__ baking out at all! Got it?_

I turned my head to look at her pixie eyes, and nodded depressingly. So now, I can back out of anything that is turned out at me huh?

"Well" Bella said walking over to my chair and sitting down on the arm rest "Who would want to start the game?"

Everyone looked around at each other looking for the weakest link. Of course, they will pick Bella. Well, at least Emmet will. Jasper might pick Rosalie and make her do something oh so drastic. Or Alice might pick Emmet! What would she do to him after his embarrassment? What was surprising was Rosalie talking up and gathering all of the attention. "Edward" she said staring straight at me with playful eyes. "Truth or Dare?"

There was no way I was going to get away with my Volvo alive. Rosalie kept her eyes on me then they flickered to Bella as if saying that if I said dare she would involve Bella. "Truth" I said softly wishing that I didn't start playing this game.

She frowned staring at the ceiling "Is it true that you" she looked around for a minute trying to decide on what to ask him "um" she looked over at Emmet "Any ideas?"

Emmet nodded quickly "Do you always listen to everyones conversation when they think you are leaving their minds alone?

I sighed realizing that Bella also would be waiting on my answer. "Most of the time I do, but not to Bella. I do it to you guys all the time"

Bella smiled at me, but everyone else frowned. "Bella" I said trying to allow her for the revenge. "Truth or dare?"

Bella raised her eyebrows as if asking me if I was really asking her first. "Dare" she said daringly.

"I dare you to dare me now"

Bella looked surmised as she said "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Bella looked swiftly over to Alice who let out a swift giggle. She turned her head back to me then took in a deep breath of air. "I dare you to go use the pink paint from Alice's closet and paint I am a stupid idiotic lying fiancé on it, then drive to my home tomorrow at four a.m. at three miles per hour the whole way, letting everyone see the pink sign. Once you do that you can wash the paint off of your car"

What a mess I was in. I had to paint my VOLVO! Oh my Carlisle! I have to paint it pink? And I have to write I am a stupid idiotic lying fiancé? Bella was being evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL!

I stared at her with dark eyes then nodded. "Fine, I'll do it so that you can have your revenge. But just so you know I am not a stupid lying fiancé"


	6. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

**Lolly12 was correct when she posted me saying that I meant to write 4 pm in the last chapter, so thanks to her for reminding me. **

**All right, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I am going to write a sequel so don't go crazy. I know that this series will continue on, but it might not relate to the Bella's concussion that often. The sequel will be titled ****The Freedom and Absurdities of Becoming a Vampire**** I will post the first chapter soon, so don't go mad. **

**Here's the last Chapter of ****Concussion.**

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward pulled out a box of paint from Alice's closet. I wondered if I was being too cruel to him. No, I wasn't. He was the one who left me in the meadow for hours then ended up giving me a concussion. "Edward" I said looking over at him with innocent eyes. He turned his head and his eyes were that light brown once more. "I think, you should drive me to Charlie's once you put the paint on your car. I mean, it's a Sunday and I bet more people will see it if we go today instead of tomorrow. Plus" I said grimacing "Charlie will need to know about my concussion"

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "You really think he will want me in a ten mile radius of his house?"

I pondered that for a moment and sighed. Why was Edward always right. "You probably are right you know. Charlie won't want you any where near his house, but I have to tell him somehow!"

"I'll call him"

"Oh yeah right" I said walking over to Edward talking the paint from his hands; "Like we need another argument with Charlie" I looked over at him defensively. Does he even remember? Doesn't he remember the day I moved out of Charlie's? "You remember don't you? Edward, you remember me telling him that I was going to be married to you right?"

Edward rolled his eyes. He took the can of paint away from me once more, then started heading down the stairs. "You told Charlie and he laughed at first. But then I appeared at the hallway and he became furious. He reminded you of" he stopped short his voice saddening "of what I did to you. Then he told you that never ever were you allowed to marry me" he turned his head towards me as we reached the bottom of the stairs "But you told him no, and that you were going to marry me no matter what. He shook you telling you to snap out of it. I remember hearing him thinking 'she's lost it, she's in a trance. She can't really want to be a Cullen!'"

"Then" I continued as he stopped and looked over at Alice. "I told you to follow me up to my room, so I could gather all of my boxes and things. Charlie was furious at the fact that I was bringing you up to my room. We gathered all of my belongings and then we walked out through the door. Charlie called after me but all I said was that I was leaving. He didn't give me his permission, so I took matters into my own hands"

"And that" Edward said as we walked out the door over to his Volvo "Is how we ended up here."

"Yes that is" I looked over at Edward then gave him a paint brush I found in Alice's closet. "Get painting!" I said over to him. Alice suddenly came running out of the house with a phone in her hand.

"Bella I swear I didn't tell him. He just called and I don't know how, but he knows you had a concussion" Alice said terrified.

I looked at Alice like she had four heads. "Who?" But she didn't need to answer. Even though the phone was a few feet away from my ears I could still here him yelling at me. "Charlie" I said quietly in defeat.

I snatched the phone away from Alice then lifted it to my ear.

"ISBELLA SWAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO MARRYING THAT BOY! AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION!

I looked over at Alice and Edward who were painting the words Stupid and Idiotic on the Volvo, then I let out a loud and frustrated scream. "SHUT UP CHARLIE!" I yelled into the phone.

How dare he yell at me now that I am out of his house and out of his control? Charlie my father, oh my dear sweet father was such a JERK! "CHARLIE!" I yelled into the phone probably causing him to have a headache "GO TO HELL!"

Those three words shut him up right then and there. "All I'm saying Bella" he said quietly this time. "Is I told you so"

Silence reached my ears. I dropped the phone absent mindedly then with all the fury I could muster I grabbed the bucket of paint that Alice and Edward were using and threw the pink paint all over Edwards Volvo, drenching Edward and Alice in the process.

Alice looked satisfied as in saying that she was the only one who knew how to get this paint of your skin, but to bad for her, because Edward reads minds! Unless she is singing the Pledge of Allegiance right now Edward already knows how to take it off.

Edward looked at his Volvo his eyes grew dark. "Bella" he said as he wiped some of the paint from his eyes. "I think it is time for you to go to bed"

Taking his advice I ran threw the door and ignored the curios glances I got from Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. I flung open the door to my room, and grabbed out a piece of paper.

Edward,

It read in my disgusting handwriting

I am sorry about your Volvo.

Just forget about the driving me thing.

You can wash it off tomorrow.

Please forgive me?

Cya in the morning!

Forever yours,

Bella

I felt terrible for completely ruining his car and I needed to make up for it. He loved that thing, and I just ruined it. Maybe if I add some humor into this letter, he will laugh about it all tomorrow.

Ps. Bite Me

I smiled at the last line as I folded over the paper making it completely flat. I ran from my room into his and placed the letter on his long and deep black couch, hoping that when I woke I would see a letter on my desk in his elegant handwriting.

When I woke the next morning I was pleased noticing the letter placed on top of my desk. I rose out of my bed and ran over to it. I opened it anxiously feeling quite pleased at the first couple lines. But once I read the last line I felt like hitting Edward with a club.

"EDWARD, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC LYING FIANCÉ!" I yelled as I ran from my room out to meet Edward in the living room down stairs. I felt totally absurd leaving that letter lying there open on the desk, but I felt like hitting Edward. I felt it was necessary.

The letter lay open on the desk reading

Bella,

I forgive you and I must thank you for letting me save my Volvo,

I will most definitely see you in the morning, so maybe that's when we can discus you conversation with Charlie. Cya then!

Yours always,

Edward

Ps. I can't bite you. I'm a vegetarian.


End file.
